Transformers Prime: Alternate Story
by Kingstriker
Summary: In this first alternate version of Transformers Prime, Bumblebee has a hard time getting through High School as problems rise. With the help of Optimus Prime and others, will Bumblebee's life get better? I OWN NOTHING FROM TRANSFORMERS PRIME!
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

Transformers Prime: Alternate Story

_**Hey everybody this is my first Transformers story. WARNING: Some personalities changed!**_** I own nothing from Transformers Prime, all belongs to Hasbro and The Hub. ****Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The new kid

On the planet Cybertron, all transformers were at peace with each other. However, one autobot's life was going to change as he entered High School. It was the first day of school. A yellow and black robot walked towards the school doors nervous. His name was bumblebee. Most of his school life was fine but as he began High School, he knew things were very different. His best friend Optimus Prime walked up beside him.

"You okay Bumblebee?" Optimus Prime asked his best friend.

Bumblebee didn't speak.

"Don't be afraid of High School. I know you will do great!" Optimus said patting him on the shoulder.

_**NOTE: Bumblebee can speak normal in this story!**_

"You really think so?" Bumblebee said looking up to his friend.

"I am sure" Optimus said.

Optimus and Bumblebee have been best friends since they were little. Bumblebee considered Optimus a big brother. Optimus would protect him from any harm. Many others had made fun of Bumblebee for not having a regular mouth like everyone else. Optimus thought this made him special. Bulkhead was also a good friend. He always enjoyed hanging out with them. He always came up with party plans or where to go to hang out.

As the school bell was about to ring, Optimus was caught by surprise when Bulkhead tackled him from behind.

"HAH, I GOT YOU!" Bulkhead said laughing.

"That was just luck" Optimus said as he got up.

Bumblebee laughed, but his laugh turned to a nervous one when someone appeared behind him. It was Megatron, Optimus' older brother. Megatron's red glowing eyes stared down Bumblebee. Megatron was only a foot taller than Optimus and 2 feet taller than Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"What do you want Megatron?" Bulkhead asked as he pounded his fists together.

"Just to say that Bumblebee might not have it easy this time." Megatron said as he glared at Bumblebee.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" asked Optimus angrily.

"Because I love to be a bully, it's fun" Megatron said as he glared at Optimus.

"Whatever, come on you two let's go!" Optimus said as they headed to the school doors. A few minutes later the three friends wandered around the hallways. Many transformers were walking around. The school was tall, and the lockers were short. Optimus was actually very popular there. He was in no clubs though, however Bulkhead was thinking about joining the wrestling team. Bumblebee didn't like to be in any clubs. As they reached a huge wall, they saw the homeroom list.

"Let's see here, ah, Homeroom #12: Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Starscream-" Optimus was cut off.

"Starscream, seriously, that guy is nothing but a showoff, all the ladies love him." Bulkhead said feeling insulted. "How can girls not love these huge muscles?"

"I guess they are just not the type that like muscles" Optimus said.

"Yeah, apparently they like low evily voices, long sharp claws and skinny bodies with less muscles." Bumblebee said crossing his arms.

"Anyways, continue the list" Bulkhead said trying to keep calm.

"Soundwave, Shockwave, Ratchet, Ironhide, and...UGH...Megatron!" Optimus said with a low voice.

Optimus' battle mask latched right over his mouth in disgust.

"Uh, Optimus, your battle mask latched on again, you always do that when you're angry." Bumblebee said pointing at it.

"It's a habit" Optimus said embarrased. " Come on, lets get to class.

As everyone gathered into the homeroom, Optimus and Bumblebee sat in the front, Bulkhead sat in the back. Then soundwave and Starscream entered. Starscream was bragging to Soundwave of how "awesome" he was.

"And then, the 2 girls fought right in front of me, FOR ME! HA-HA! But of course I walked away while they were fighting." Starscream bragged as he took the seat next to Bumblebee.

Soundwave was the more quiet kid of the class. He barely spoke any words. All he mostly did was make noises and mumble. He was very shy, more shyer than Bumblebee. He and Bumblebee were good friends as they shared similarities. He took the seat behind Bumblebee which was in front of Bulkhead. Starscream glared at Bumblebee.

"So Bumblebee, did you get any girls this summer?" Starscream asked grinning.

"Uh, no." said Bumblebee. "Don't you get tired of girls always being around you nonstop?"

"Sometimes yes because when too many of them are coming after me, i am forced to get my claws dirty trying to push them away." Starscream said tapping the desk.

After Shockwave, Ratchet and Ironhide came in and took their seats, Megatron finally came in sitting behind Optimus. Optimus rolled his eyes and didn't even look at him. Bumblebee became nervous again. However, nothing bad actually happened. Later as the bell ranged for the 1st actual class, Bumblebee darted for his locker. He wanted to hurry up and get to his first class. Soundwave appeared beside him since his locker was next to Bumblebee's.

"Hey, quiet old Soundwave, how have you been?" asked Bumblebee kindly.

Soundwave looked at him and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Fine" Soundwave said a little louder.

As Soundwave left, Bumblebee continued to look for a book when he heard a low growling voice. As he turned around he saw Megatron.

"Don't think just because you got all these friends that you got a lot of protection. This is MY school. MINE! As long as you stay out of my way, there will be no trouble for you, i am warning you!" Megatron said then shoved Bumblebee away from him hitting a locker.

Megatron walked away laughing evily. Bumblebee knew this was going to be one difficult year. Optimus saw this and ran over to Bumblebee who was about to cry.

"Are you okay, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked worried.

"I don't think i am going to make it this year Optimus!" Bumblebee said looking down.

"It will take time Bumblebee, don't worry, it is the first day.

Both Autobots wondered what was in store for them next.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Arcee

Chapter 2: Arcee

Two weeks have past by and nothing has changed. Bumblebee still nervous, Megatron secretly bullying him, Starscream attacked by many girls and Soundwave being quiet. It was lunch time and the transformers had just sat down. As Optimus and Bumblebee began to eat, Starscream sat down next to Bumblebee with a few dents.

"He-he, them girls are beaten the energon out of you aren't they?" Bumblebee said teasing.

"Whatever" Starscream scoffed and began to eat.

"If you had big muscles, you wouldn't have trouble" teased Bulkhead as he sat down in front of him on the opposite side of the table.

"LISTEN UP BIG HEAD-" Starscream yelled as he got up.

This made Bulkhead angry.

"YOU WANT TO RUMBLE STARPUNK!" Bulkhead yelled back standing up and balling his hands into fists.

Starscream stopped quickly realizing he wouldn't have a chance at fighting him. Besides, everyone was looking at him. He sat down embarrased. Soundwave had sat beside him and patted his back. Optimus and Bumblebee were laughing. Later after school, Bumblebee was in his room playing a few video games when he heard something that sounded like a motorcycle and a truck. Suddenly Optimus barged straight into his room.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Optimus said.

"WHAT THE CRAP MAN!" Bumblebee said as he jumped in surprisement.

"Dude, there is a new girl outside. She seems like your type." Optimus said looking out the window. She moving into the house next to you."

"Really?" Bumblebee asked with his eyes widened.

"Yeah, go check her out" Optimus said walking out. "Did I mention she's a motorcyle too?"

Before Optimus knew it, a blur of yellow flashed past him spinning Optimus around making him dizzy. Bumblebee raced outside and over to the next house to see the girl. She was just getting the last thing unpacked from the truck (who is a transformer) when Bumblebee walked towards her.

"Uh, hi!" Bumblebee said shyly.

As she turned around, Bumblebee's eyes grew wide again. She was the most beautiful robot he had ever seen.

"Well, hello there, i'm Arcee, who are you?" Arcee asked.

Bumblebee blushed and looked down. Optimus was watching nearbye trying not to laugh.

"I-I-I'm..B-B-Bumblebee." He finally said as he became really red.

"Nice to meet you Bumblebee, guess I will see you around, after all I'm applying to Thrasheron High School too." Arcee said picking up the last of the moving boxes.

"Wow, well i can't wait to see you again, he-he." Bumblebee said still red.

Arcee took one last look all around him and smiled.

"Guess i will" Arcee said as she winked and left.

Bumblebee nearly jumped with joy but wanted to stay calm. Suddenly he was tapped from behind by Starscream. Bumblebee turned around to see Starscream was not happy. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his left foot on the ground.

"What did I do?" Bumblebee asked.

"I saw you, you are in love with her aren't you?"

"Mabye, why?"

"I just want to let you know that she was my girlfriend first" Starscream sneered. "Now ex-girlfriend."

Bumblebee wasn't afraid of Starscream, but he did not like to see him angry.

"I didn't know, why did she break up with you?"

"What do you think? All the girls want me! She got jealous. But I never got a chance to say sorry, because she actually broke up with me through a letter." Starscream said feeling very sad.

"Look, if it means anything to you, I won't try to hit on her." Bumblebee said.

"It's too late for me, go ahead and have her!" Starscream said walking away.

Bumblebee was now stuck, he loved her, Starscream loved her, Arcee hates Starscream, but it's possible she liked Bumblebee.

"OH FOR ENERGON'S SAKE! WHAT DO I DO NOW!" Bumblebee yelled looking at the sky.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: School Fight

Chapter 3: School Fight

The next day, Bumblebee ran all around the school looking for Arcee. He could not find her. After about 15 minutes, he gave up and went to his locker. There he found Soundwave who was at his locker putting back a book. Bumblebee frantically ran over.

"Dude, have you seen Arcee?" Bumblebee asked.

Soundwave didn't say a word but pointed towards a person coming out of the girls bathroom. It was Arcee. Bumblebee ran straight towards her.

"Hey, Arcee, how have you been?" Bumblebee asked wishing he could smile.

"I have been fine" Arcee said smiling. "Why are you red?"

"Oh I must be a little hot" Bumblebee said embarrased feeling his face.

Suddenly someone appeared behind Bumblebee, the bot shoved him straight into Arcee knocking her down. Bumblebee helped her up and turned to see Knock Out. Knock Out was one of the bullies at school, he always picked on the smallest robots. This made Bumblebee angry.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Bumblebee yelled.

Optimus, Bulkhead, Soundwave and Starscream were nearbye watching. Everyone else was at lunch. Knock Out growled. Bumblebee and Knock Out were just inches from each others face.

"LISTEN BUMBLE-DORK, I CAN PUSH WHO EVER I WANT ESPECIALLY LITTLE YELLOW PUNKS LIKE YOU!" Knock Out yelled. "YELLOW IS FOR COWARDS, WHICH MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE!"

Now Bumblebee wasn't much of a fighter. He had never been in a fight. Besides friendly wrestling with Optmus and Bulkhead. Surprisingly he was the only yellow transformer in the school. He then spoke.

"I SUGGEST YOU BACK UP OFF ME!" Bumblebee yelled back.

He looked past Knock Out to see Optimus and Bulkhead with a "WTF-ARE-YOU-DOING!" face.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT WIMP!" Knock Out said pushing Bumblebee back a bit.

Without warning, Knock Out punched Bumblebee in his mouth staggering him back into Arcee making her fall straight into Starscream's hands. Bumblebee wiped the energon from his mouth and was now boiling mad. He responded by smashing his fist straight into Knock Out's face. Knock Out staggered back right to Bulkhead who held him back. Starscream and Soundwave held Bumblebee back. Bulkhead turned Knock Out around to face him and with one big punch he knocked Knock Out out cold. Bulkhead tossed him into the girls bathroom while laughing. Bumblebee calmed down and turned to Arcee. Arcee was not mad, she was amazed.

"Bumblebee, that was very brave of what you did." Arcee said.

"Aw, thanks!" Bumblebee said.

Starscream groaned sadly and Soundwave patted his back again. Bumblebee saw this.

"Uh, Arcee, are you sure you don't want to make up with Starscream?" Bumblebee asked expecting her to punch him.

Arcee looked at Starscream, he was looking down and depressed. Arcee realized Starscream wanted her back. Even though girls always were around, Starscream chose her.

"Well, mabye after this" Arcee said coming closer.

"Huh, what do you-" was all Bumblebee could say before Arcee kissed him on his communicator. Everyone else was shocked. Optimus had to raise Bulkheads bottom mouth part back up. After 2 seconds she let go and turned to Starscream.

"Thanks for that Bumblebee, so, Starscream, want to make this a lunch date?" Arcee asked.

"Sure" Starscream said. "Thank you Bumblebee, I owe you big time.

Everyone smiled as the two love birds walked to lunch. Bumblebee turned back to the others.

"Hey Bee, you got a good bruise, sign of a man." Bulkhead said.

"Eh, no big deal" Bumblebee said as he, Optimus, Bulkhead and Soundwave walked to lunch.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Soundwave and the Library

Chapter 4: Soundwave and the library

Bumblebee was in car mode heading home after school that very same day. He wanted to hurry home before Megatron or Knock Out could come near him. Optimus caught up with him in vehicle mode.

"Everyone is talking about how you stood up to Knock out!" Optmius said.

"Well, he made me mad!" Bumblebee said as he sped up not really wanting to talk about it.

"But, you might now have to face his brother Breakdown." Optimus warned speeding up.

"WHAT!" Bee said. "Think you can get Megatron to keep Breakdown away from me?"

"No way I'm talking to that jerk" Optimus said.

By that time they reached Bee's house. As they transformed back to robot mode, Bee headed inside to put down his books and head right back out. Optimus was confused.

"Where are you going?" Optimus said as he followed Bee in vehicle mode again.

"The library" Bee said. "You coming?"

"We are already near there so, pretty much." Optimus said as they got closer to the library.

The library was a place wear many transformers went to after school. It was SoundWave's favorite place. He walked through a section of books which was in the Fantasy section. He found a book, found a table and read. It turns out SoundWave had a habit of sitting in a place far from everyone else. He actually had a habit of talking out loud while reading, as long as nobody was around. He heard the door open to hear Bee and Optimus quietly come in. As Optimus searched around for the Romance section, Bee headed straight for the Fantasy section. There he spotted Megatron sitting at a table reading a book.

"Uh, Megatron are you-" was all Bee could say before Megatron looked at him hissing.

Bee didn't know what to say next. Megatron was glaring at him expecting Bee to continue speaking.

"Uh, I didn't know you liked Fantasy like I do." Bee said nervously.

"Eh, nothing else to read about, BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE!" Megatron warned.

"I promise, I was just asking" Bee said as he walked away quickly.

As he walked down another section, he peered through the other side of the section to see Soundwave reading alone. Then Bee was in shock when he heard something he hadn't heard in a long time. Soundwave was talking normally as if he wasn't shy at all. He seemed to be in a happy mood. Bee was amazed. He continued to peak at Soundwave who was unaware that he was being watched. Bee wanted to say something but worried he could disturb and possibly anger Soundwave. However, Soundwave always talked to Bee when he wanted to talk. As Bee was about to find Optimus and tell him, he knocked a book off Soundwave's side of the shelf. It banged to the floor catching Soundwave's attention. He sensed someone was nearbye as he picked up the book. Bee stayed very quiet and didn't move. Soundwave became suspicious, he quietly peered through the books, Bee had crouched down as he tried to tip-toe away. As soon as he got to the end of the aisle, he turned behind him to see nothing there and thought he was in the clear. However, as he turned back in front of him, Soundwave was right in his face. Bee wide-eyed and looked away.

"Oh, he-he, hi Soundwave, I didn't know you were around here!" Bee said nervously.

Soundwave just stood in front of him, his head was tilted slightly down, this meant he was upset. Bee could always tell Soundwave's emotions through body movements. Soundwave had never been in a fight but many people, even Megatron, wondered what power and strength lied behind that face plate. Bee couldn't lie to his friend or else he would probably be beaten down.

"Okay, Soundwave, I admit it. I heard you speak normally after a long time. I was just impressed and I wanted to say that to you." Bee said.

Soundwave didn't say a word, however, he began to slowly step towards Bee balling both his hands into fists. Bee stepped back worried. Bee knew he was about to get the energon beaten out of him. However, Soundwave stopped. Then he finally said something very clear to Bee.

"I don't like people sneaking up on me like that!" Soundwave said causing Bee to wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry, I will never do it again, I promise" Bee said holding his hands in front of him. "But what is so hard about speaking to others besides me. I know you are shy, we both are, but I speak out more, you don't."

Soundwave looked down, then to his left, then back at Bee.

"I just don't speak well to others" Soundwave said sadly.

"It's okay Soundwave, you just need, mabye some training to try to speak to others without mumbling." Bee said happily.

"You think so?" Soundwave asked wishing he could smile.

"Yes, I do" Bee said. "Why don't you come over to my house later and we will work on it"

"Yeah, I would like that" Soundwave said as he went to retrieve his book and he and Bee went to find Optimus.

"And relax Bee, I wasn't going to beat you up, I was just scaring you." Soundwave added.

Optimus was reading a romance book and was just about to get to the climax of the story before Bee and Soundwave intervened. Optimus quickly shut the book and blushed.

"Uh, I think I will be checking this out now." Optimus said getting up.

Megatron just happened to come over began to laugh as Bee and Soundwave laughed too. Optimus walked away very embarrased.

"Oh Optimus, what have you gotton yourself into?" Optimus thought.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Cliffjumper Returns

Chapter 5: Cliffjumper returns

As a week past, Soundwave was becoming less shy. Bumblebee was proud of him. Optimus and Bulkhead were astonished. Even Megatron was impressed. Soundwave began speaking more at school. He even started a conversation with Starscream which Starscream was interested in. Soundwave was proud of himself and thanked Bumblebee for helping him.

"Looks like Cliffjumper is coming back to school" Soundwave said as he and the others had gathered in Optimus' room.

"It's about time he came back, who knew being in the Boxing Championship would be so long." Optimus said sitting in his computer chair.

"I'm surprised he won" Megatron said sitting on Optimus' bed.

"Dude, he had very weak opponents" Bee said sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, but at least they were long matches." Bulkhead said.

Cliffjumper is a good friend of Bee's and Optimus'. He enjoys wrestling, Boxing and racing. Cliffjumper seemed to be a close brother of his friends. Besides Optimus, Cliffjumper also protected Bumblebee from danger when they were little kids. He has had a rivalry with Knock Out which often led to physical fights, but Cliffjumper was a very tough and dangerous robot and always won. Breakdown, Knock Out's older brother however, was one of his friends. He had recently entered a Summer Boxing Championship. However, he wasn't able to come to school due to having to recover from injuries he recieved during the matches. He was undefeated. Today, Cliffjumper was fully healed and was coming over.

"Hey Optimus, could you possibly find some videos on YouTube of Cliffjumper's boxing matches?" Bee asked.

"Sure" Optimus said typing on his computer to find some videos.

Everyone watched one video of Cliffjumper pounding on his opponents face. The crowd was cheering, the announcers were going wild. Cliffjumper showed no mercy, even as the bot told him that he gave up. Cliffjumper had to be pulled away by the referee.

"That's how you pound faces" Bulkhead said laughing.

"I could do better" Megatron said glaring at Bulkhead.

"Oh really?" Bulkhead said glaring at Megatron.

"HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Soundwave yelled at the two making them quiet.

Then they heard a car roll up in front of the house. It was Cliffjumper as he tansfrormed to robot mode. Everyone ran outside cheering. Cliffjumper accepted the many hugs he got. Megatron of course didn't hug but actually shook his hand.

"Hey everybody, it feels good to be up and walking again." Cliffjumper said.

Then he turned his attention to Bee.

"Bumblebee, how's it been?" He asked.

"Pretty good, had a few problems" he said glaring at Megatron who rolled his eyes. "But I have been having a good time."

"Heard about that fight in school you had with knock Out, where is that punk I'm gonna-" he was cut off by Bee.

"Uh, he has been staying away from me for a while, thank primus." Bee said happily.

"You are still not going to go back to that Championship again next summer are you?" Optimus asked worried.

"Nah, someone else can have the title next summer" said Cliffjumper while laughing.

Later that night, Bee and Cliffjumper were talking while walking down the sidewalk heading to Bee's house when they spotted Knock Out heading for them. Bee became mad. Cliffjumper cracked his knuckles. He wanted revenge on Knock Out for hitting Bee.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't old Bumble-butt and Cliff-Crapper" Knock Out said glaring at both of them.

Cliffjumper growled and got in front of Bee.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT KNOCK OUT?" Cliffjumper asked as he prepared for a fight.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Knock Out said as he advanced towards Cliffjumper. No one but Bee was around to stop them, but not even Bee was going to get in the middle of it. As soon as both rivals got near each other the fight was on. Bee watched in horror as the two bots fought. Cliffjumper luckly was winning as he had Knock Out on the ground.

"GUYS STOP!" Bee yelled.

"Stay out of this Bee" Cliffjumper yelled.

However, Knock Out had other plans. He grabbed Bee's leg pulling him down with them. Knock Out had Bee pinned down and fought him while trying to fight Cliffjumper who was still pounding on Knock Out while trying to free Bee. It was all one big brawl. Bee tried to scramble out but Knock Out still had him pinned.

"OW, AHH!" Bee screamed as his chest was punched and clawed by Knock Out angering Cliffjumper even more. Bee felt someone with sharp claws grab his hand and pull him straight out. As Bee got up, he looked up to see Megatron and Optimus. The fight stopped as soon as Bee was pulled out. Knock Out scrambled to his feet to run, only to be pulled back by Megatron. Cliffjumper got up and advanced towards Knock Out who was squirming to get away from Megatron who had wrapped Knock Out's arms behind him. Megatron was going to let Cliffjumper pound on him. But before Cliffjumper could raise a fist, Breakdown came by in shock.

"KNOCK OUT, WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?" Breakdown said angrily.

Knock Out didn't say a word. He still tried to get free from Megatron.

"Your punk brother was going to beat up on Bumblebee, but-" Cliffjumper paused as he looked at the bruised up Bee who was looking back. "I didn't let that happen." Cliffjumper continued as he smiled which made Bee wish he could smile.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU APOLOGIZE TO BEE AND CLIFFJUMPER!" Optimus yelled right in Knock Out's face.

Megatron tightened his grip on Knock Out making him gasp with pain.

"SAY IT!" Megatron yelled looking down at him.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee for trying to beat you up. I won't do it again. Cliffjumper, I'm sorry for always starting fights with you." Knock Out said sadly and looked down.

Bee and Cliffjumper understood. Megatron finally let Knock Out go as he walked towards Breakdown who was very angry with him.

"Hopefully you have learned your lesson" Breakdown said.

Knock Out didn't say a word as Breakdown walked him home.

"Are you guys alright?" Optimus asked worried.

"Yeah, just a few bruises" said Bumblebee rubbing his arms.

"That guy got what was coming to him" Cliffjumper said proudly. "Sorry you had to see that and end up involved Bee." Cliffjumper added putting his hand on Bee's shoulder.

"Dude, that was AWESOME!" Bee said. "YOU POUNDED THE ENERGON OUT OF HIM" Bee added very excited.

"Bulkhead would have wanted to see this." Optimus said looking at Megatron who agreed. Then Megatron spoke to Bee.

"Hey Bee, I know we have had problems in the past, but after seeing you punch Knock Out at school and survive a brawl between Cliffjumper and Knock Out, I have to admit you are pretty tough." Megatron said smiling.

"Thanks Megatron" Bee said happily.

Back at Breakdown and Knock Out's house, Knock Out was lying on his bed rubbing many of his bruises. One which included a black eye. He sighed as he thought.

"What am I doing? If I keep this up, I won't have any friends. Mabye I should stop. I am not going to win. What's the point?" Knock Out thought to himself as he looked out his window. He worried if Megatron or someone else might try to bully him at school tomorrow. He didn't want that to happen, so instead, he made a plan.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Truce

Chapter 6: Truce

The next day of school was Friday and everyone was excited. As the bell rang for the first class, everyone quickly got to class. The teacher did roll call.

"Bumblebee?"

"Here"

"Optimus?"

"Here"

"Megatron?"

"Here"

"Starscream?"

"Always here"

"Bulkhead?"

"Right here"

"Soundwave?"

"Here"

"Knock Out?"

"..."

"Knock Out?"

"Uh, knowing Knock Out, he probably stayed home crying like a baby." Bulkhead laughed.

Everyone laughed. However, Knock Out was at school but he was hiding. Bee and Cliffjumper had healed from their injuries from last night. They laughed loudly and fist bumped at the fact that Knock Out was a coward.

"I want to see the look on his face" Cliffjumper laughed.

"Yeah!" Bee said.

Later that day, the transformers were at Gym. They had free time every Friday, this gave Cliffjumper and Bulkhead a chance to wrestle. Optimus and Bee played basketball. Soundwave was reading a book while Starscream and Arcee were making out.

"Oh brother" Soundwave said trying not to look at them.

"Come on Bee, show me what ya got!" Optimus said as he bounced the ball in front of Bee.

Bee tried to jump and swipe the ball from Optimus but Optimus was too big. What Optimus forgot was that Bee was very quick. As Optimus darted for the net, Bee easily caught up with him and with all his strength, he jumped up just as Optimus was about to jump. Bee snatched the ball away and using Optimus as a launcher, he pressed his foot against Optimus' chest, launching himself right at the net and slamming the ball in. However, Bee accidently put enough force to knock Optimus down. As he got up, he stared in shock.

"YEAH, I BEAT YOU!" Bee said proudly.

"Lucky shot" Optimus said rubbing the back of his head. "Ow!"

Later at lunch, news was spreading around about the previous night. Bee and Optimus were talking about it when Soundwave intervened.

"Bee, uh, Knock Out told me to tell you that he wants to see you and Cliffjumper after school." Soundwave said sitting beside him.

"UGH! He still wants to get the energon beaten out of him? Oh, well. I will tell Cliffjumper." Bee said in a low tone.

"How do you know he still wants to get you guys?" Optimus asked. "He said he was sorry and he said he wouldn't do that again"

"Yeah, but I'm still suspicious." Bee said.

Later that day, just before the bell rang to leave, Bee found Cliffjumper at his locker.

"Dude, Knock Out wants to see us after school" Bee said.

In response before talking, Cliffjumper slammed his locker close hard. Then he looked angrily at Bee.

"THAT PUNK NEVER GIVES UP!" Cliffjumper said cracking his knuckles. "Where after school?"

"Soundwave didn't tell me." Bee said confused. "I guess mabye at _his _locker."

"LET'S GO!" Cliffjumper said as he and Bee headed straight for Knock Out who was at his locker making sure nobody saw him. He noticed a very angry Cliffjumper and Bumblebee heading for him. Knock Out was about to speak but didn't even get a chance as Cliffjumper steamed towards him and shoved him into the wall beside his locker. Then he got in Knock Out's face breathing heavily. Bee stayed behind Cliffjumper.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Cliffjumper growled as he stared down the very nervous Knock Out.

"I-I wanted to get rid of this rivalry between us." Knock Out said very nervously trying not to stare into Cliffjumpers angry eyes.

(Yes, Knock Out's plan was to make a truce)

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT?" Cliffjumper growled still staring him down.

"Don't you think this has gone on far enough? I have had enough of it. I don't want to be treated badly in this school. Especially High School. I didn't go to any of my classes today because I was nervous and embarrased." Knock Out explained still trying not to stare back.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT?" Bee yelled cutting in the conversation.

Cliffjumper and Knock Out turned around to Bee.

"When I first came to this school, I was nervous and scared. I thought I was going to get my butt kicked as soon as I entered here. But I didn't. Optimus helped me gather courage to enter. It worked. I felt embarassed being the only yellow bot in this school. YOU lowered my courage levels when you embarrassed me in front of Arcee, then you embarrassed me again when you pulled me down into that fight last night. I think you deserved this rivalry and embarrassment." Bee said leaving Cliffjumper smiling and Knock Out surprised.

"Bee, that was, awesome" Cliffjumper said still amazed.

"So, this rivalry will still go on?" Knock Out asked finally looking into Cliffjumpers eyes.

There was a brief pause. Cliffjumper's eyes squinted, he turned to Bee who was thinking about something that made him laugh evily. Cliffjumper was confused at first, then he got the idea and he smirked evily at Knock Out. Knock Out gulped.

"If you want to make a truce, we need to do one thing." Bee said. "I get one punch in."

Knock Out shuttered. But in order to save the rest of his dignity, he accepted. Bee rammed his fist straight into Knock Out's chest. Knock Out's eyes squinted, he gasped in pain as a bit of energon spilled out of his mouth. He slumped down to the floor and covered his stomach groaning in pain. Cliffjumper and Bee fist-bumped. Then Cliffjumper reached a hand out to pick up Knock Out who slowly reached for it. As he got up he coughed hard.

"So _"cough" _are we _"cough"_ done?" Knock Out asked hopefully still rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, we're fine." Cliffjumper said smiling.

Bee, Cliffjumper and Knock Out walked out of school together.

"You do realize it may take a little longer for the others to accept you in right?" Bee asked.

"UH-OH" Knock Out thought.

As a week went by, everyone had seemed to like Knock Out. Cliffjumper and him never talk about their previous troubles and became friends. He came to school everyday and nobody laughed or made fun of him at all. At this point there were no bullies at school as Megatron had stopped bullying a long time ago due to it becoming boring. At Bee's house, Bee was relaxing on his bed thinking of everything that has happened so far.

"Man, what a high school life so far, getting Soundwave to speak more, Megatron becoming my friend, Knock Out learning to change and discovering Optimus' love of Romance stories. What's next?" He thought as he slowly fell asleep.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Saved You Pt1

Chapter 7: Saved You Pt.1

The next morning, Bee woke to find he had awaken too early. It was 6:30 AM. However, he didn't feel like going back to sleep. Instead he thought about things in his past and how it effected the present.

"Man, I still can't believe many people who didn't like me before, like me now. There was Megatron and Knock Out. Bee was reminded of the time when he nearly got into a full-on fight with Knock Out. Then he was reminded of all the times Megatron picked on him. He was just relieved it wouldn't be happening again. He then got bored of lying around and called Optimus to see if he was up. Optimus was always up early when there wasn't any school.

"Hey Bee, What's up?" Optimus asked not even a little bit tired.

"Dude, I am so bored right now" Bee said lying on his bed with his head back staring at the ceiling.

"Well, it is really early" Optimus said looking at the clock.

"We should pull a prank on someone" Bee said grinning.

"On who?" Optimus asked curious.

"Starscream, you know how big his eyes get everytime he gets scared?" Bee said smiling.

"Oh yeah, he always wide-eyed bigger than Megatron could ever do." Optimus laughed. "But, what kinda prank?"

Bee thought for a moment.

"I have no idea." Bee said.

Then, Bee could hear Megatron over the phone with Optimus.

"What prank, I'm into pranks!" Megatron said happily.

"Uh we haven't decided yet." Optimus said.

"Aw" Megatron sighed.

Later that day, Bee and Optimus were walking down the sidewalk when they noticed smoke in the distance. Bee knew the neighborhood better than anyone else as he gasped in horror at who's house the smoke was coming from. He ran leaving Optimus to chase after him. Bee bolted past a few houses only to stop right in front of Soundwave's house. Optimus caught up and was shocked. Smoke bellowed through the front windows but Soundwave was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly there was fire coming out of both front windows. Optimus and Bee nearly fainted. Starscream and Megatron had seen the smoke too and ran over.

"OPTIMUS, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CALL RATCHET!" Starscream yelled at the big bot.

"RATCHET DO YOU READ? THIS IS OPTIMUS, SOUNDWAVE'S HOUSE IS ON FIRE! WE NEED YOU NOW!" Optimus yelled on his contacter.

At this point, everyone else including neighbors arrived on the scene. Soundwave meanwhile was trapped in his room as fire had nearly consumed the upstairs hallway.

"HELP, HELP!" Soundwave screamed as he tried to reach his window. However, he was weak as the smoke had covered his vision causing him to gain injuries by running into things and the smoke made him cough hard.

"SOMEBODY'S GOT TO GO IN THERE!" Arcee yelled.

"I WILL" Bee said not accepting any protests.

"You will need someone else" Knock Out said.

"I WILL GO" Starscream said.

"Are you sure?" Bee asked.

"Absolutely!" Starscream said smiling.

"Don't forget me" Optimus said as he, Bee and Starscream ran straight into the fire. They were determined. At that point Ratchet appeared with other emergency crew members. In the house smoke was everywhere. It was hard to see and the fire was everywhere.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Bee yelled but got no answer. "OPTIMUS CHECK DOWN HERE, ME AND STARSCREAM WILL CHECK UPSTAIRS!"

"GOT IT!" Optimus said as his battle mask latched on. This time he had a real reason to use it.

Optimus searched the living room as best as he could. The fire was spreading around and he couldn't put it out. He kept yelling Soundwave's name but still got no answer. He headed towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Bee and Starscream headed up the stairs. Starscream's high heels made it hard to walk up them. He hated stairs. Due to the smoke, both of them were coughing. As they reached the top, Starscream nearly fell over the rail but Bee caught him. Bee knew which room was Soundwave's but fire was in the way. They couldn't reach the door and went into a panic.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Bee yelled and still didn't get an answer.

Suddenly he heard a few coughs and panicked even more. Then Bee got really steamed.

"SCREW THE FIRE!" Bee yelled as he ran straight towards the fire and knocked the door right off the hindges. Bee's legs were a little burnt but that didn't matter now. Starscream jumped over the fire and both of them saw a burnt and coughing Soundwave. Bee nearly had a heart attack. Starscream had an idea, Soundwave saw them and tried to reach out a hand. Starscream made his claws extend out and tried to reach Soundwave's hand. Succesfully, Soundwave grabbed Starscream's index claw and Starscream lifted the now passed out Soundwave on his back. Bee and Starscream were forced to jump down from the second floor. Meanwhile Optimus was still looking around and the smoke and fire was overpowering him. He coughed and scrambled into each room with no luck not noticing Bee and Starscream exit the house. Everyone was relieved to see Soundwave but Bee suddenly ran back inside to find Optimus.

"OPTIMUS!" Bee yelled as he ran around trying to see through the smoke and avoid the fire. He found Optimus in the only bedroom downstairs. Optimus was about to pass out. Bee looked out the window to see Ratchet and a few others spraying a lot of water in the house.

"Don't worry Optimus, I got ya." Bee said as he put his arm around his best friend's back and walked him out. Everyone cheered as Bee exited the house just as Ratchet stormed through dousing the house down. Just as everyone was about to walk up to Bee, he suddenly passed out on the ground, so did Optimus and Starscream. Soundwave was already passed out. Ratchet and the fire department finished dousing the house down to find the reason for the fire was that there were too many plugged in things in the house causing an overload in the circuits of the house. The house was saved but mostly destroyed. Bee, Optimus, Soundwave and Starscream were rushed to the hospital.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Saved You Pt2

Chapter 8: Saved You Pt.2

Previously, Soundwave's house had caught on fire due to a circuit blowout. Bee, Optimus and Starscream saved Soundwave from his house only for all of them to pass out due to the smoke in the air. Now, they are all at the hospital, still knocked out. It was the next day and they were being treated for burns and scrapes. Luckily, robots didn't need air to live. People waiting for them to wake up included Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Megatron, Knock Out, Arcee and Breakdown. Megatron was nearly crying not wanting to loose his younger brother. Arcee, Cliffjumper and Knock Out were devastated. Breakdown tried to cheer Bulkhead up.

"They have to pull through" Acree said.

"They will, they just have to" Cliffjumper said.

"Why is this happening?" Megatron asked while looking down.

Meanwhile in the room the injured bots were in, one of them was about to wake up. It was Optimus, he woke up in a daze, trying to figure out what just happened. Last thing he remembered was being surrounded by smoke and fire, next thing he knew, he was waking up in a hospital bed next to the others. He noticed he was badly injured and looked at the others. He was relieved to see Soundwave, but then looked over to Bee who was still out. Ratchet walked in. He worked at the hospital.

"Optimus, you are awake!" Ratchet said relieved.

"Yes, but what about the others, are they okay?" Optimus asked worried.

"I don't know, in their condition, it could be awhile before we know." Ratchet said sadly.

This made Optimus nearly cry. He reached a hand towards Bee's hand and gripped it hard. As Ratchet left the room to tell the others Optimus was awake, Suddenly Starscream groaned in pain as he awoke. He did a double-take as he realized where he was.

"Optimus, are we in the hospital?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, we two are the only ones awake. You okay?"

"Yeah, glad to be out of that house"

After about 15 minutes, Bee and Soundwave still didn't wake up. Optimus and Starcream could only move their arms and legs as the rest of their body had been strapped down and they had tubes in them. To past the time, Starscream tried to get more sleep while Optimus stared at the ceiling thinking about his best moment with Bee. He remembered the first day they met.

_**Flashback...**_

It was a warm summer day at one of Cybertron's big parks. A 4 year old Optimus Prime was on the swings by himself. He felt bored and lonely. Soundwave and Bulkhead weren't at the park that day. Optimus then saw someone coming towards him. He was yellow and black and had a communicator instead of a mouth. He looked very shy and nervous. He had never seen a bot like Optimus before.

"Uh, is this swing available or are you holding it for somebody?" the yellow bot asked nervously.

"You can get on." Optimus said happily.

As he got on the swing and started to swing high he was asked a question that soon started their friendship.

"What's your name?" Optimus asked.

"I'm Bumblebee" Bee answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Optimus Prime, but you can just call me Optimus."

Bee then got curious.

"You look sad."

"Who me? Well, I don't have a lot of friends, and well, I feel a little bit lonely sometimes." Optimus said as he stopped swinging and looked sadly down.

Bee noticed this and wanted him to feel better.

"I will be your friend." Bee said happily.

"Really?" Optimus asked looking up at him.

"Of course" Bee said wishing he could smile.

As the years went by, their friendship grew into a powerful best friendship.

_**Back to present...**_

Suddenly the memory of the fire from yesterday soon made Optimus panic.

"PLEASE BUMBLEBEE AND SOUNDWAVE, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Optimus screamed startiling Starscream.

Ratchet came in again seeing what was the problem.

"Optimus, you okay?" Ratchet asked concerned.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY, TWO OF MY FRIENDS ARE STILL KNOCKED OUT." Optimus panicked.

Starscream and Ratchet were forced to hold down Optimus as he squirmed around on the bed. Ratchet held Optimus' legs. Starscream's claws latched on to Optimus' stuck out arm. Optimus stopped quickly after this and squinted with pain as Starscream's claws sunk into the metal.

"Only way to calm you down." Starscream said.

Optimus soon calmed down.

"Thanks guys" Optimus said and he sighed.

Suddenly, they heard a groan, it was Soundwave. He awoke to see him being stared at. He then groaned in pain.

"SOUNDWAVE, YOU ARE ALIVE!" Optimus said happily.

"Yeah, alive and strapped on a bed with tubes coming out of me." Soundwave said. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're good." Starscream said. "But, Bumblebee isn't."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Ratchet said. "I have good news and bad news."

"Uh, bad news first?" Optimus said starting to wide-eyed.

"I think it would make sense to start with the good news. The good news is, Bumblebee will recover. The bad news is, judging by his condition, he will be out probably till tonight." Ratchet said dissapointed and relieved at the same time.

Starscream and Soundwave cheered. Optimus felt like crying in happiness. He felt so much better.

"Now then let me check your sparks." Ratchet said as he checked inside Starscream's chest plate first. His spark was fine. Same went for Soundwave and Optimus. Bee's spark was recovering.

"Scans read Bee's spark is at 80% of recovery. He should be at full power again by tonight. You three can go home, however, Bee must stay here till tomorrow morning." Ratchet said expecting Optimus to protest, but he agreed.

"Yeah, he needs more time." Optimus said.

Everyone in the waiting room was very happy to see Optimus, Starscream and Soundwave exit the room. They told them that Bee was okay and will be back tomorrow. That night, Megatron walked into Optimus' room. Optimus was reading a book.

"Hey, Optimus, doing alright?" Megatron asked.

"Yeah, I am just so relieved that all of this is over." Optimus said looking at his older brother.

"Yeah, you know, we should hold like some kind of party in celebration of him." Megatron said as he put his arm around Optimus.

"Really? Yeah, I can picture that." Optimus said thinking.

The brothers sat there for a while thinking all about Bumblebee. It was silent. No one was outside. Then Optimus remembered something.

"Uh, where is Soundwave? He can't sleep at his house." Optimus said worried.

"Uh, I hope it's okay but, I told him he could stay here till his house gets repaired." Megatron said making a silly smile.

"I never saw him." Optimus said confused.

"That's because he's in the den sleeping." Megatron said.

"Oh." Optimus said.

"Well, it's getting late you should get some sleep" Megatron said as he got up and started to leave the room.

"Yeah" Optimus said as he layed down on his bed. From where he was laying, he could see the hospital from out the window. He smiled.

"See you soon Bee."

**_To be continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9: Friends till the End

Chapter 9: Friends till the End

_**Note: Final Chapter**_

The next day was a very hot day. Even though it was a school day, many of Bumblebee's friends wanted to go to the hospital till they knew he was able to leave. Soundwave woke up in the den of Optimus' and Megatron's house. He stretched and scratched his back as the light from the sun beamed through the window. As he got up to check on the others. Optimus walked in.

"Come on Soundwave, we are going to the hospital." Optimus said standing at the door.

Soundwave was excited as he, Optimus and Megatron walked out the house and transformed to hurry up over to the hospital. The hospital was crowded with patients. The three wanted to take an elevator up, only to notice it was broken.

"Ugh, Stairs!" Megatron snorted.

All three of them didn't want to take the stairs.

"SCREW THIS!" Soundwave yelled as he transformed and flew straight up.

"NO FAIR" Optimus said.

"Hang on to me" Megatron said as he transformed and Optimus grabbed on to him and both of them flew up catching up with Soundwave. The hospital had 10 floors and Bee was on the 7th. As they reached the 7th floor, they bolted down the hallways looking for Bee's room. Soon they came to a door with the letters "BBROOM" (Bumblebee's room). Ratchet came up behind them just before they were about to open the door.

"You guys are just in time" Ratchet said.

As Ratchet opened the door, Optimus was the first to run in. There was Bee snoring on his hospital bed. Optimus went over to grab his hand. He tightened the grip on Bee's hand. Finally after a few more minutes. Bee's eyes opened slowly as he awoke. There, staring in front of him was his best friend.

"O-Optimus?" Bee said confused as his eyes were still focusing.

"It's me Bee!" Optimus said happily.

Once Bee's eyes were focusing on his best friend's eyes. He laughed.

"WE ARE ALIVE OPTIMUS!" Bee yelled weakly.

Behind Optimus, Megatron looked like he was going to cry.

"Megatron? You cry?" Soundwave asked.

"WHAT, NO! I just have something in my eye." Megatron said wiping it trying to not cry.

As Ratchet unstrapped Bee from the bed. Optimus grabbed Bee and hugged him tightly to his chest. Optimus was very happy and so was Bee.

"Careful" Ratchet warned. "He may be at full power again but try not to do a lot of things today."

"Alright, thanks Ratchet" Bee said.

As soon as they exited the room, there in the hallway was all of their friends. They all clapped and cheered.

"YOUR ALIVE MAN!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Nice job dude" Cliffjumper said.

"Good going" Arcee said.

"Hooray" Breakdown said.

"Congrats" Knock Out said.

"Sweet" Starscream said.

Bee looked at everybody, he was amazed to see all his friends. He was glad to be alive. Later, Bee, Optimus and Soundwave were in front of Soundwave's destroyed house. There were burnt stains everywhere, a few big holes and broken windows.

"Aw man, how will I get my house back?" Soundwave asked sadly.

"We will help you rebuild it." Optimus said.

"Yeah, should be easy." Bee said.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Soundwave said happily.

Later that day, Bulkhead was hosting a Cybertronian Barbeque. Bee, Optimus, Soundwave, Starscream, Arcee, Megatron, Knock Out, Breakdown, Ratchet and Cliffjumper were there too. Everyone was having a great time and commented on how Bee was a hero. There were tables set all over Bulkhead's backyard. At one, Bee, Optimus, Soundwave and Cliffjumper were sitting and talking.

"Boy, that was one heck of an event that happened." Soundwave said.

"Tell me about it, I can't see that happening again." Optimus said.

"You are an awesome hero Bee." Cliffjumper said smiling.

"Thanks, it was pretty tough getting through all that fire and smoke." Bee said laughing.

"I'm surprised I didn't die" Soundwave said.

"I guess it wasn't our time." Optimus said.

"What could happen next?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Who knows, but whatever happens, we should all be there for each other." Bee said proudly.

They all agreed.

"And don't worry Bee, if someone ever tries to bully you, he-he, they are going to be very sorry" Cliffjumper said as everyone laughed.

At this point, Bee knew that his life was getting better, he had made new friends, experienced tough challenges and ultimately became a hero. All his friends were there when he needed them and he was always there for them. This whole event had been a very hard challenge but he was able to pull through with his friends by his side. Around sunset the party was over and everyone congratulated Bee again and went home. A week later, Soundwave's house was repaired and he moved back in.

"Wow, it feels good to be back home." Soundwave said.

"Tell me about it" Megatron said. "I didn't know you snored so much." he whispered to himself.

"I heard that" Soundwave said as he looked at Bee and Optimus.

"Try not to plug a lot of things in okay?" Bee said worried.

"Of course" Soundwave said laughing as he left to go inside.

Bee, Optimus and Megatron laughed too as they joined Soundwave inside to play some video games.

_**The End. **_

_**Thanks for Reading. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you thought.**_

_**The sequel has been made called TF Prime: Alternate Story 2: Rise of the Eradicons.**_


End file.
